


Winner

by cathalin



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF
Genre: American Football, Coming Out, M/M, RPF, Singing, Sports, national anthem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-03
Updated: 2011-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-21 00:12:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathalin/pseuds/cathalin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam's boyfriend is a football champion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winner

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this idea somewhere, not sure anymore where, people wanting a fic where Adam had a big, hunky football player for a boyfriend. Who liked to bottom. This happened. Not edited and well, not good. Posted just because.

Adam closed his eyes for the last line and let his voice completely free. He always got choked up for this part, even though he knew it was ridiculous. He could feel the people around him, sixty thousand or so, totally silent, focused on him. They hadn't been at first; there'd been cheers and a few boos, random conversations, sellers hawking beer and hot dogs.

It'd all faded, though, once he got the first lines out. He could hear it, a ripple in the crowd, people hushing each other, until it was as quiet as a crowd like that could get.

In a lot of ways it didn't matter; he'd never cared if his audience was a couple of people or a huge crowd, not when he started singing. Once he started, no matter what the circumstances, he was always swept away in the music, the emotion. But tonight... tonight it meant something more, that it was that many people, not to mention the massive television audience.

He took a deep breath and gathered himself, let himself play with the melody just a little; "O'er the land of the free...." He held it, and held it, and held it until the whole stadium was breathless with him, in the palm of his hand... Finally, when it seemed impossible that he'd held it that long, he gave them what they were waiting for... "and the home of the..." He held the “the” impossibly long, playing with it to build the meaning of the next word, until everyone was on their feet, straining for the ending. Finally, he gave it to them, simply, perfectly, "... brave..."

There was total silence for a second, two seconds... it was almost eerie. He waited with the crowd, breathless.

Then the audience erupted, so loud Adam could feel it in his spine, his teeth. He realized his face was wet, but it didn't matter, he was beaming so hard.

Something knocked into him hard from behind, and then he was being lifted into the air. "I knew it!" a familiar voice said into his ear. "I knew it. I told you it would be better than anything they’d ever heard."

"Don't you," Adam laughed, breathless, not thinking, "have a game to play or something?"

John laughed again and twirled them around, hands strong and sure on Adam's body. "A game. You could call it that."

Adam beamed. "Put me down! You beast."

"You love it," John purred into Adam's ear.

"Hey! They'll see us," Adam said, more seriously, gesturing to the stadium all around them. He’d been in kind of a fog, but reality was quickly coming back to him. Holy shit.

"I know," John said, setting Adam down and winking at him over his shoulder, sassy. "Now watch me be the first openly gay quarterback in the NFL. I just told the networks right before the anthem."

Adam's mouth opened, but it was too late; John was joining his teammates, who were slapping him on the back and shaking his hand.  


Adam wanted to run after John, ask him what the fuck he thought he was doing, ask him a lot more than that, but the game was going to start; an official shooed him towards the VIP section,.

A water boy ran up to him after Adam sat down, shaky. "Uh. John wanted me to give you this?" the boy squeaked.

"Thanks." Adam opened the folded note and bit his lip. _baby. meet me after the game, usual place._

Needless to say, it was a long game. He’d tried, he really had, to understand the rules, but mainly he looked at players' thigh muscles. A lot of people came up to congratulate him, too.

He was still on a high from singing, the kind he got when he'd been transported by the music, plus there was the whole thing with John doing... whatever the fuck it was he’d done, so time flew by, mainly, though everything felt kind of foggy and dreamlike.

Even though he didn't care about a lot of it, he did care about John’s team winning, so he managed to stand and yell with the rest of the fans whenever they scored or got close to it. His boy was on fire, setting records and scoring like crazy. Adam's throat felt all warm, because, had John really done what Adam thought he had?

By the time Adam got to the little abandoned trainer’s room off the locker room after the game, he was so desperate he thought he might die. He waited impatiently, but finally the door scraped open and then he had an armful of sweaty, huge football player in his arms. "Congratulations, baby," he said.

"No, you," John growled. "That's was the best fucking Stars Spangled Banner I've ever heard. It's gonna be history, just watch."

"Well, that thing where you ran sixty yards with the ball was pretty awesome, too," Adam said, wedging his hand down to feel the tight muscles of John's ass.

"Fuck me here," John said. “Right now.”

"My kind of boy," Adam laughed, breathless, because holy shit, he still couldn't believe he got to tap this.

John shoved his own pants down and Adam unlaced his, then pushed John down face first over the abandoned trainer's table. "Yeah," John said, then, "Come on," when Adam didn't get him ready fast enough. "I'm ready, so turned on from the game and from your amazing voi--unngh."

Adam's hands shook getting the condom on and John wouldn't stop talking. "Hurry up, I'm dying."

"Can't believe I get to," Adam said, finally pushing into John's warm body, "have the best fucking player in the NFL. It's so fucking hot."

"Can't believe I," John gasped, "get to get fucked by the best singer in the world. It's--oh my god."

"That's right baby. If you're talking, I'm doing something wrong," Adam panted.

John laughed, a choked sound, then squeezed around Adam.

"You fucker," Adam managed, white heat gathering in his gut, adrenalin from the day running up his spine.

"I, I--" John murmured, moaning.

"I know baby," Adam said into the hot skin at John's neck. "Me, too. Me, too. I can't believe you did that, in public, you shouldn't have--"

"I should have. I should have a long time ago, I just--"

"I know," Adam whispered, reaching around and pulling on John's rigid cock.

John threw his head back and groaned. "I'm close baby, I'm--" John shuddered and came, wet heat on Adam's hand, clenching around him.

Adam's head filled with a rushing sound, full of magical notes, soaring music, the roar of a crowd, and he tipped over the edge, blinding orgasm ripping through him.

They lay there for a while, breathing hard, Adam peppering little kisses on John’s neck and broad shoulders. There was an annoying sound that kept trying to intrude on Adam’s bliss... Oh. Both of their cell phones, lighting up like the Fourth of July.

“Crap,” they both said at the same time, then laughed.

Adam pulled out gently and John turned around and then they were kissing, lazy and hot, phones an insistent background noise. Adam realized there was one thing he needed to know. “Did you, um, win?” he finally asked between kisses.

“You shit!” John said, laughing. “I don’t know what I see in you.” He cradled Adam’s face in his palm. “Other than your massive cock and incredible talent and sweet soul, that is.”

“You’re the one who’s amazing, though,” Adam said, serious now, because, holy crap, John really was.

They beamed at each other silently for a moment, then gathered up their cell phones and fixed up their clothes as best as they could.

“But did you? Win, that is?” Adam asked as they headed out of the room.

“Oh baby, did I ever,” John said, grabbing Adam’s hand and holding on tight as they walked past rows of applauding players and then a bunch of flashbulbs. “Did I ever.”


End file.
